Taiora
by animefreak5483
Summary: Ok so i'm not original w the name! Anyway, a midevil Taiora. Cute story


Tiaora  
  
By: Animefreak5483  
Disclaimer- Kate does not own Digimon! Kate just uses the characters for a cute little story.   
Have fun and remember TAIORA FOREVER!!!  
  
  
"But mmomm!" The boy with the chocolate hair whined. "I don't wanna."  
"Taichi! You will speak properly! You have not been raised as a common hoodlum on the streets. You will use your learning to act properly as a good prince should." His mother was mad now. He knew what he was doing had angered her. "Taichi, you will act your age. You have scared off the last seven princesses that have come to see you. From now on if you scare away any more princesses there will be no more horse ridding lessons, or sword fighting privileges!"  
"No." Tai said. He loved riding and sword fighting; they were his only joys in his boring life. "Fine. I'll be good." He said with a defeated tone.  
"That's good because for your eighteenth birthday next week, your father and I invited our neighboring royals to the party." She smiled and kissed his head. "And I hear that their daughter is very pretty." She left him in the giant throne room alone.  
"I hate this! I have to get out of here before they marry me off to a stupid ditzy girl." He ran out of the room and up to his room in the castle tower. "I think I will go for a long walk, that should help me relax.' Tai took off his royal velvet robes and dug deep into his cloths chest for his street cloths. He had to hide them; his parents would have a fit if they knew he went outside the castle wall as often as he did. He put on his disguise and added a hat to cover his one feature that always would draw attention- his hair.   
"There," he said as he looked in the mirror. "Goodbye prince, hello commoner." And with that he opened his secret passageway behind his fireplace. He followed the stairs downwards from his room and came out by the outside of the castle. Tai checked to see if it was safe for him to leave. "No guards." He smiled. He was free for the moment. He happily ran towards the town that stared outside the castle walls. Tai merged in with the everyday peasants going about their business of the day. He enjoyed walking among his people. Tai smiled as he thought of those worlds. 'His people.' Tai so wanted to become king someday. He promised that he would help out the poor of the town, and do good for all. It just felt right, to aid those in need, he thought. But then his heart sunk. In order to become king there was that one obstacle he would have to cover… marriage. Tai hated the thought of being forced to marry anyone. He was just turning eighteen and already his parents had made him meet all the princess of the surrounding areas. Let's just say that Tai didn't like any of them. 'Man if I have to marry a ditzy girl just to be king…it's not worth it.' He thought as he walked the streets, playing with the various children. They all knew Tai; he came often to play with them. But no one knew who he was, but accepted him as a commoner like themselves.  
  
"Are they gone?" A sweet voiced girl asked as she walked out from behind a silk curtain. "I so hate it when she yells."  
"Yes, your mother is gone." Said another voice.  
"Great I'm going them." The first girl skipped towards the door, her auburn hair waved in the air.  
"But princess…" The second voice said. Blocking the door.  
"It's Sora! Remember? And I'm going out!"   
"Yes, Sora." The girl bowed in front of the slender girl. Sora's figure was perfectly shaped and her skin was a peaceful cream color. "But your mother will kill me if I allow you to leave again."  
"Don't worry Alyssa." Sora said to the girl. "My mom likes you more then me. And besides I 'command' you to step aside and let me go." Sora hated to use the word command. She didn't like being bossy either, it just wasn't her. She saw her two personal attendants as friends, not servants.  
"Please reconsider." Alyssa said. "I need to teach you proper etiquette." the girl was worried. She had been appointed to the awesome task of tuning the princess into a princess.  
"And I will learn it… someday." Sora said as she peeked out the door. "Damn two guards."  
"Sora over here." Called the voice of the other attendant. She motioned Sora to come to the back door. "No one's ever guarding it here."  
"Don't encourage her Jennifer!" Alyssa spoke up. But it was too late Sora was already looking down the hallway the servants used.  
"Thanks Jen." Sora smiled. "Do you want to come with me?"  
"No! Neither of you can go!" Alyssa stormed over to the two girls.  
"Yes we can!" And with that Sora pulled Jen down the servant's stairway and out into the stables.   
Sora jumped on her white horse. Her dress kept her from mounting the horse the right way. So she had to ride side saddled. Jen followed Sora's led on her brown steed. Sora was an excellent rider and she quickly maneuvered through the stable area and out the servant entrance and into the world beyond the castle's wall.   
After riding a ways Sora stopped her horse and jumped off. She opened a saddlebag and took out two pairs of pants and shirts. She threw one to Jen. Both girls quickly changed out of their dresses and into the pants and white shirts.  
"Does your mom know you have these?" Jen cautiously asked.  
"Nope!" Sora smiled, as she tucked her shirt in and bound up her auburn locks, making her long hair look short.  
"Where are we going today?"  
"Well, we've been to pretty much every town within riding distance. Except one." She said pointing out the castle towers on the horizon. "I want to scout out this town my parents were walking about. It's not far actually." Jen was excited, she loved Sora like a sister, and she was happy when Sora was doing what she enjoyed most. Sora had already remounted her horse, Jen knew once Sora got an idea there was no talking her out of it. So she got on and they were off.  
"They'll never make you into a princess, will they?" Jen joked.  
"There's no way that's going to happen." Sora smiled. Both girls laughed as they galloped off towards the castle on the horizon.  
"So," Jen asked, trying to break the silence that had come. "How did you get rid of the last suitor?"  
Sora smiled proudly. "I punched him when he tried to kiss me." She was proud of her record. Five boys had come to call on her, and no husbands lined up yet. "I'm not even 18 yet!" she stated, "and besides love is…stupid." She liked being independent and free. Her father let her do what she wanted. She took archery lessons, riding lessons, and trained with the squires with things like self-defense and swordsmanship. She was a pro at all these things, except for the feminine arts. She hated sewing, dancing, and mushy 'girlie' stuff her mother forced her to do.  
But now she was free for the moment. And soon the two girls reached the town they had appointed as their final destination.   
Sora swung off her saddle and helped Jen down. She then tied the horses in a stable and gave the man a copper coin to watch them. The girls were wide eyed at the busy streets. This was the biggest town they had seen in a long time. They quickly blended in with the common folk.  
"What should we do first?" Jen squealed with excitement. "Shopping?" She begged.  
"Fine, we'll go shopping." Sora hated shopping it was a waste of a perfect day she thought. She would much prefer to be outside. Sora followed her friend into several shops where they purchased silks and jewelry.   
"Ok, I'm hungry, do want to get something to eat?" Sora asked. She hadn't eaten much that day. She walked into a restaurant and came out with a bunch of sandwiches in her hands.  
"What are we going to do with all of those?" Jen asked amazed that Sora's appetite could be that big.  
"Share them silly." She said. "Let's find a nice place in the town square to sit." Sora and Jen made their way to a patch of grass in the center of the town. They sat down, and began to eat. As they did children began to flock to them, Sora and Jen had plenty of food to share. Soon it was just the two of them again. They sat and relaxed in the warm day sun, just listening to the giggling children play.  
  
Tai happily walked through the streets. He made his way to the usual spot where he met up with some other kids and they ran into the town square. There were hundreds of kids playing in the lush area. Tai wished he could return to those carefree days again. A bunch of kids were kicking balls around, the little girls giggled as the cuddled their dolls. There were even boys near his age playing with wooden swords. Tai just watched peacefully. He noticed two girls sitting over in the corner of the square. They were laughing together. Then the one with the auburn hair got up and stretched. There was something about her that was different. Well the fact that she was wearing pants surprised Tai, but there was something else. He just watched her for a while. She didn't act like any girl he had seen before.  
Suddenly the bunch of boys who were sword fighting came over to the girls. Tai couldn't hear what was going on, but he saw the brown haired girl start to cry, as the other moved into a fighting stance. She landed a powerful punch on the leader of the boys. Everyone was stunned. She didn't stop; soon all the guys were on the ground. Holding their stomachs, or heads. They were pissed now-   
Tai came running, but before he could offer some assistance, the girl picked up one of their toy swords and was fighting them off once again. One on five, Tai didn't like those odds, but she was a skilled fighter.   
  
"Sora… stop this." Jen cried. She was kneeling down behind Sora for protection. Suddenly on of the guys' swings connected with Sora's shoulder. She was stunned. She was actually hit… She looked at the blood coming from the wound. She was pissed now. She began to wildly swing at them, Tai finally was there and he picked up a sword and fought them off by her side. Tai and Sora had no trouble finishing them off. And soon all five ran off. Sora ran quickly to Jen's side.  
"Are you ok?" She said concerned for her friend who was still crying. "I'm sorry, I should have never made you come with me."  
"Oh Sor…" Jen started crying again as she saw the injured shoulder. Sora had forgotten about it. She turned and saw the wound.  
"Damn it. They're going to kill me." She yelled. Tai still stood in wonderment of what he had just witnessed. This girl had just fought off five guys. Sora stood up and ripped off the sleeve of her shirt. She treated the wound by applying pressure to it. She turned around and saw a boy standing behind them. "What do you want?" She hissed as she tried to stop the bleeding.  
"Here let me help you." Tai said as he walked up to her. She pulled away.  
"Sora you need someone to help you with that. I would, but I hate seeing blood." Jen said. Sora knew she was right. She finally gave up and handed the boy her sleeve.  
"Fine." She sat down and let the boy work on cleaning the wound.  
"That was great fighting back there." Tai finally said after a long awkward silence. "Oh by the way I'm Tai." He said as he dabbed the wound. Sora cringed. Tai saw that the wound was tender. "I think you have a splinter in there." He said.  
"I could have told you that.." Sora said. "Well pull it out." Tai looked at her.  
"That's going to hurt." he was concerned.  
"Just do it. I've had worse pain." Jen started laughing.  
"Ya, like the time you tried to stand up while riding." She burst out with laughter. "You fell on your butt so hard your dad thought you'd never sit again." Sora started to chuckle to.   
"My favorite was when I was climbing the tree in the garden, and got to the very top, only to stand on a weak branch and fall twenty feet to the ground. I hit every branch on one side." Sora joined in the memories of her worst moments. Jen was laughing very hard now. Tai just looked at the girls. He was amused at the stories. 'What kind of girl does all these things?' He thought.   
"Sounds like you guys live a dangerous life." Tai commented as he finished bandaging the wound. When he was done, Sora jumped to her feet and began to move the sore shoulder.   
"I would take it easy on that for a while." He cautioned her.  
"It's fine." She commented back.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, you introduced yourself, but we haven't." Jen said as she stood up and curtsied the best she could do in pants. "I'm Jennifer, and my crabby and stubborn friend is Sor."  
"Where did you learn those moves?" Tai inquired excitedly. "I mean I have never seen anyone fight that good, especially a …."  
"A girl?" She said. Now she was crabby. She turned and began to walk out of the town square.  
"Sor… Aren't you going to thank him?" Jen questioned, shrugging to Tai.  
"Fine." Sora said sighing. "I could have handled it myself, but thanks."  
"You're welcome." Tai said cheerfully. He was feeling kind of strange around this new person. She was unlike any girl he had met. "So where are you from?" He questioned as he ran to catch up to the two girls. "I mean I've never seen you guys around here before. I should know. I come here often."  
"We are just visiting from a neighboring kingdom." Jen said politely. She was glad they had made a new friend. He seemed nice and was not that bad looking Jen thought.   
"So is your friend always this talk-ative?" Tai joked.  
"I said she was crabby."  
"I am not!" Sora turned around.  
"Yes, you are." Jen giggled. Sora was annoyed now.  
"Am NOT!"  
"Are too."  
"Well I just met you, but I would have to agree with Jen here." Tai smiled at her.  
"Fine, I'm crabby." She admitted as she walked back towards where her horse was. "I'm going to get chewed out when we get back, and I didn't get to do anything really fun today."  
"Are we going back already?" Jen questioned.  
"Well what else is there to do here?" She replied.  
"I can show you guys around." Tai suggested. Jen was excited. She begged Sora.   
"Fine." She said angrily. "So what do you do for fun?" She turned to Tai. He was awestruck by her huge eyes. A bright flame seemed to burn inside them. He was mesmerized. He stood there, and soon noticed that she was staring at him with a confused look. "Hello?"  
"Oh, sorry." Tai said snapping out of his trance. "Well do you have horses with you? We can go riding to a nice creek." They continued to walk back to the stable where Sora and Jen had left their horses. She flipped the man another coin. And they took their horses. Tai was impressed at the beautiful horse Sora had. "Wow. He's great." Tai said as he patted the horse. Sora could tell he had ridden before. He knew how to handle and treat the horse.  
"So do you have one?" Jen asked. Tai blushed.  
"No I didn't bring him today."   
"Sora I don't want to ride, he can use mine." Jen handed Tai the reigns.   
"Oh no, that's fine, I don't need to." Tai tried to get her to take back the reigns. She refused.  
Sora had already checked the saddle and was mounted. Tai quickly mounted too.   
"Have you ridden much?" Sora questioned.  
"Um, I'm kind of in the process of learning. But I ride quite often."  
"I'll show you a few moves." She nudged her horse. "Het, Liberty." Sora commanded her horse to go. It followed her commands.  
"So it's name is Liberty?" Tai questioned as he galloped behind her. "Is there any reason in particular?"  
"I don't know why I'm telling you this…but my parents are forcing me to be something I am not." She bent down and hugged her horse's neck. "The only time I am free is when I get away. And he's always there."  
"It's a great name." Tai commented. He began to show off his skills. Sora had to admit he was a great rider.  
"You're pretty good." She said.  
"Thanks, you are not so bad yourself." The both blushed after saying this. 'What is this feeling?' Tai asked himself. 'I've never felt this way before. What is it about her?'  
Sora turned her horse around and went to pick up Jen. And all three of them went for a run. The two horses galloped in sync as they sped through fields. Jen was holding on to Sora for dear life, as she and Tai raced their horses. They both laughed and came to a halt by a stream. They were far from the city now. Tai dismounted and led the horses to the river to drink. He helped Jen off the back of the gentle white creature. He was about to help Sora off, but she flung herself off the other way. She cupped her hands and drank from the stream. She then splashed Jen. Jen splashed her back and soon all three were in an all out water battle. By the time they stopped splashing they were soaking wet and laughing. Jen sat on the grass and looked up at the sky. Tai sat down too, but not Sora she was doing hand stands. Jen just laughed at her friend.   
"Sor, it's official." She sighed. "They'll never make you into a lady."  
"Good luck." Tai smirked.  
"Wipe that smirk off your face. I can be one if I want to be…" Sora flopped down by Jen. "But right now I choose not to be one." They all sighed.  
"So where are you from Tai?" Jen asked breaking the silence.   
"Well, I'm from around here. But today I came here to get away from my parents." He said as he looked at Sora. "They are trying to change me into something different. But like you said I'm not what they want me to be." He looked into the girl's firey orbs. She was looking into his deep brown eyes. But quickly looked away. Jen got up quietly and rode off with her horse. Before Sora realized Jen had left them alone, Jen was already out of sight heading for home. Sora and Tai sat in silence. Sora sighed. She was tracing the clouds with her finger in the air.  
"So," Tai said. His stomach was in a knot just sitting there with her. He slowly moved closer to her. Sora saw him moving closer, but pretended she didn't. She didn't know why she was doing this. Tai took her hand that had been pointing at the sky. He gently kissed her hand. She didn't know what to do. She had never let anyone this close to her before. She just met this boy and he was kissing her. Her brain said to knock this guy's head in; but her heart… her heart felt strange. For the first time ever, it told her to return the kiss. She wasn't the only on who was confused. Tai had his own problems.  
'What am I doing?' he thought. 'She's perfect.' He yearned to get close to her… why did she do this to him? He had scorned lots of girls, but he was caught. Intoxicated with everything about her.  
"Can … I … kiss you?" He said meekly. She scanned his face. Her eyes were full of emotions. Tai could see fear, tenderness and yearning in them. Before she could say 'yes' Tai was locking lips with her. One kiss turned into a passionate affair. Neither had felt these feelings before. The continued to kiss until they were gasping for breath. Soon they just layed in each others arms, staring up at the sky. They just sat there for hours. In a little while Sora sat up.  
"Jen?" She turned to look for her friend. "Where are you?" She called out, but there was no answer. "Shit!" She looked at Tai. "Oh my God! Did we just kiss?"   
Tai could see she was shocked. "Calm down, it's ok."  
"But I hate boys!?!?!" She was confused. Tai took her hand and rubbed it lovingly. "I have to go home." She continued.   
Tai stood up and helped Sora to her feet. Jen had left a note on Sora's saddle. Saying she was going home.  
Sora mounted her horse. Tai jumped on the back and held tightly to Sora's slender frame. He felt content being this close to her. They galloped back to Tai's town. Sora stopped Liberty near the entrance of the castle like Tai had instructed.  
"Will I see you again?" He asked as he stared into her eyes.  
"I'll be grounded for a month if my parents catch me out."  
Tai's heart sunk at the thought of not seeing her again.  
"I'll be here with some people next week. I'll see if I can sneak out and meet you around midnight."  
"Where? The town square?"  
"Yes.." He kissed her goodbye, and slide off her horse. He watched as she galloped away. He had now realized it was near sunset. He had been gone the entire day. He quickly ran back into the castle. He barely made it to his passageway without being seen.  
Back in his room he changed back into his princely robes and layed down on his bed. He sighed happily. 'Who was this Sora?' He thought. He really didn't know. He spend the full day with her and he knew it was… love.  
  
"Oh my God, Oh my God!" Sora said over and over again. She didn't know weither she was afraid of her parents wrath or the feelings inside. 'Sora! You will not go and do this to yourself!' She told herself.  
Jen was waiting for Sora back in her room. Sora came running up the servant's stairs. She slowly entered the room, back in her dress.  
"Took you long enough!" Jen said. "Your parents just got back."  
"That was close!" Sora was out of breath from running up all those stairs. She wiped the sweat off her face. "Why did you leave?" She asked Jen as her heart beat and breathing came back to normal. She sat down next to her mirror. Jen didn't answer. Sora just stared into her reflection. Jen came up behind her and started to play with Sora's hair.  
"So… did he kiss you?" Jen asked. Sora blushed. She nodded and looked down at her feet.  
"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean everyone falls in love sometime."  
"Love?" Sora asked. "Is that what this feeling is?" She looked back at her image in the mirror. Jen was jumping up and down all excited that her friend was in love. Sora began to cry.  
"What's wrong?" She comforted the weeping princess.  
"I don't want to be in love." Sora sobbed.  
"What is this I hear about love?" Alyssa came walking inot the room. She saw Sora crying. "So it's true." She began to giggle.  
"Stop it! It's not funny." Jen told Alyssa. Sora had stopped crying now and walked over and laid face down on her pillows. Both girls didn't know what to do.  
Sora's father came in the room. He was happy to be home with his daughter. When he entered he saw the confused look on the two girl's faces.  
"What's wrong baby?" He went and put his hand on Sora's back. She sat up and leaned on her dad's arm. He hugged her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sora shook her head 'no.' "How about you and I go and get something to eat. We'll go and steal a few pieces of Mrs. Bean's (the royal cook) pie. Ok pumpkin?" He got up and Sora followed holding on to his hand.  
  
The next morning Tai woke up. He was in a good mood. He walked down to breakfast with a big smile on his face.  
"Good morning sweetie." His mother said as he sat down.  
"Good morning." He happily ate his food, using perfect table manners. {a/n wow- Tai and manners?? ;) } "May I be excused, please?"  
His father began to choke on his roll. "What?"  
"Yes, you may." His mother said as she looked at her husband, who had recovered from his shock.  
"IS that our Taichi?" He asked.  
"He was so polite" She began to cry tears of joy.  
Tai walked up to his room. On his way he met up with his sparing partner Scott.  
"Hey Tai, want to practice?" Scott said. He was about the same age as Tai. He held out a sword to Tai.  
"No thanks." Tai sighed.  
"Are you ok?" Scott said worried.  
"No.." Tai walked into his room and dropped on his bed. Scott followed and sat in a chair by the door.  
"What happened? You never pass up a chance at kicking my ass."  
"Scott." Tai said. "I met this … girl."  
"Oh dear- Tai!" Scott stood up and paced up and down the room.  
"She's not like any other girl I have met before. She rides horses, and is an excellent fighter and her eyes She's perfect."  
"Who is she?"  
"She's from the Takenouchi kingdom. She has to be living in the palace or something. She was well educated and had a magnificent horse."  
"Ya, it sounds like she's not a commoner at least."  
"But she… she was perfect! I can't explain it but…" Scott just looked as Tai tried to find words that would describe this girl.  
"Wow. She's got you that bad?" Tai simply nodded to his friend. "So what did you guys do yesterday?" Scott had a smile on his face.  
"She … let me kiss her." Tai remembered that moment. His stomach turned.  
"Well, this calls for a celebration! Let's go get drinks!" Scott led his love stricken friend out of the room and to the kitchen.  
  
That morning Sora was awakened by the hot sun shining on her face. She rolled out of bed and put on her night robe. She was happy Jen walked in the room.  
"Good morning Sora."  
"Morning Jen."  
"I see you are in a cheerful mood today."  
"I guess." Sora looked at Jen and began to cry once more. "Oh Jen what am I going to do?"  
"Sora, it's love. You follow your heart."  
"But… will I be allowed to see him? What if he's not good enough for my parents, they wouldn't allow…"  
"Has that ever stopped you before?" Jen began to laugh. This made Sora stop crying and she smiled. Alyssa walked into the room soon.  
"Are you ready for your lessons?" Sora's laughter stopped. "You have four days to become a well trained lady."  
"Come on Sora, you can do this." Jen cheered her on. Sora tried to smile. It was going to be a long week.  
  
It was the day of Prince Taichi's 18th birthday and the Kamiya's throne room had been transformed into an elegant ballroom. New tapestries hung bearing the crest of the Kamiya family. {a/n: coincidently the crest of courage}  
Tai was in his room being poked and stuck with pins as the seamstresses made final alterations on his new set of cloths. Tai didn't mind, he was thinking of meeting up with his love later that night at midnight. He Didn't know how he was going to manage ditching his birthday party, but he was determined to try.  
"So cassanova," Scott joked as he pulled Tai down from the stool he was on. "When's she going to meet you?"  
"What?" Tai came out of his daydream. "Oh, hi Scott." The seamstresses were gone and Tai changed into his regular grab.  
"You aren't going to believe what I overheard."  
"What?" Tai asked.   
"Well the Takenouchi's are coming to your party tonight."  
"Ya, so."  
"Well." Scott continued. "I heard their daughter is a fireball. Do you remember Prince Matt Ishida?"  
"Ya, he use to come over all the time. Why?"  
"Well his parents tried to arrange him marrying this princess. Do you know what she did to him?"  
"What?"  
"She threatened to kill him if he even touched her. He tried to give her a friendly hug, and well she socked him one." Tai began to laugh. The thought of any prince getting hit by a princess was amusing.   
"Wow, I've have to meet this girl." Scott nodded.  
"You better watch out Tai- You're the next person on the list." Scott laughed as the boys walked down the corridor.  
  
"Sora you are not going to learn any of this if you keep ignoring me!" Alyssa cried. "Tonight is the ball! Are you even listening to me?" Sora finally put down her sword and came over to Alyssa.   
"Yes, yes. Curtsie, smile, yada yada." She grabbed the book out of Alyssa's hands and set it on her head. She balanced it as she walked around 'properly.' She then did a cartwheel and went into a handstand. Her shirts ruffled as she threw her legs up in the air.  
"I give up!" Alyssa said as she walked for the door. Just before she exited the door, the queen came in the room.  
"Good afternoon your highness." Alyssa curtsied.   
"Oh hello, Alyssa. How are you?"  
"I've been better my queen. It's Sora again."  
The queen looked sternly at Sora. She was not happy at the sight of her daughter walking around on her hands.  
"SORA TAKENOUCHI!" Her mother yelled. Sora lost concentration and fell on her butt.   
"Mom?"  
"Tonight I will tollerate none of your usual tricks. You WILL be a LADY!" She handed Sora a blue silk dress with a full skirt that would go down to the floor.  
"I don't want to wear this!" Sora complained as her mother gave her the dress to change into.  
"Sora! You WILL wear it and you WILL act like a lady." Her mother was getting more angry now. Her father came dashing into the room.  
"Calm down honey." He soothed his wife. He escorted her out of the room and returned in a little while.  
"Sora." He said as he hugged his only daughter. "Do this for me, will you? Please?" He knew she couldn't refuse him. They loved each other to much.  
"But dad…" She began. She looked at him. He gave her a sad attempt at the little puppy dog eyes. "Fine."  
"Thank you pumpkin." He said as he kissed her forehead and left the room.  
"Damn dress." She muttered as she pulled off the old dress and slipped into the new one. The blue was a beautiful royal blue. Sora had to admit the color was great. The dress seemed to fit Sora perfectly. It accented her slender body, making her look full and radiant.   
She heard her father calling her. It was time to leave. Jenn came in the room and smiled. Sora was ready. Her long locks were all spiral curled and flowing down her back. Her face was accentuated but a light coat of make up.   
"You look so nice, Sora." Jen said. "Now don't forget to go at midnight!"  
"Jen you are coming to!" Sora said. "I need you there with me!"  
"Oh fine, I'll come." With that she and Sora ran out to meet the carriage that awaited to take them to the Kamiya's palace. Sora's parents were already waiting. Sora sighed as she watched the kingdom on the horizon get bigger and bigger. 'I'm coming Tai.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Sire the Takenouchi's have just arrived." A messenger told the King Kamiya.  
"Splendid." He replied as he went to find his wife. "Oh dear. The Takenouchi's are here."  
"Oh that is wonderful. But where is Taichi?" His wife asked him as she came walking down the steps into the enormous throne room. There were hundreds of people there and already dancing and eating. The atmosphere was lively and carefree.  
  
Tai and his friend Scott had snuck out of the throne room and where causing trouble running about the castle.  
"I think I'll be able to hide here for most of the night." Tai told Scott.   
"Are you sure you want to hide till midnight?" Scott asked. "I mean this is not a very good hiding spot."  
"Yes it is. We are right above the throne room, so we'll be able to hear everything. Plus there will probably be some people sitting on the balcony, so we can listen in on conversations."  
"Well, fine Tai. You sit here. I am going to meet some girls."  
"Hey will you come up and tell me how that princess looks?"  
"You should come down and see for yourself."  
"Never. Once my parents find me- Well I'd be forced to dance all night."  
"Ok, see you later." Scott left the room and went down the back stairs to the throne room.  
  
"Hello, old friend!" King Kamiya greeted King Takenouchi with a manly hand shake. The queens kissed each other's cheeks. "It's been to long since we've last seen each other. And is this little Sora?" He went over and hugged her. She frowned at her father. But he gave her a stern look. She put on a fake smile and curtsied.   
"Oh dear, where is that boy?" Tai's mother asked. "I apologize, he must of ran off."  
"Well we'll just have to punish him when we find him. We're so sorry Princess Sora." Tai's father said.  
"No, it's quite alright. Now I think I will go have a look around, if I may. Can I father?" Sora looked at her father. He nodded his head that she could go. She smiled and curtsied and walked 'properly' away from the royals.  
"Wow Sora, you actually looked like a princess." Jen giggled.  
"Shut Up!" Sora said. "I want to get out of here as soon as possible!" Sora looked for a way out. "The balcony." She said as she pulled Jen out there. "Look I can easily climb down from here."  
"I don't think you should… I mean you should be waiting for the Prince to show up." Jen said.  
"No way! I'm not getting forced into any marriage. And besides it was rude of him to leave me all alone like that. I mean at least I showed up."  
"You know you are right."  
"I'm always right." She winked.  
"Well at least be careful. I mean your shoulder is still injured."  
  
Tai was holding back laughter from hearing this conversation. The princess he was suppose to meet was leaving. He was happy. Now he could return to the party and have fun until midnight.   
"Hey Tai." Scott had returned with some food.  
"Shhh!" Tai said as he pointed downwards. "It's that princess."  
"Oh, well. You know she looks very attractive." Scott said as he scratched his head.  
"Really?" Tai asked  
"Yes, she's got long auburn hair and her skin is a beautiful shade of cream." Scott described her.   
'This description reminds me of Sora.' he said to himself. 'But she doesn't have long hair and she defanetly doesn't act like a lady.'  
  
Jen helped Sora climb over the balcony railing. From there it was only a small jump and then the palace courtyard and garden area.   
"Thanks Jen." Sora said as she started to run to the garden in her blue gown.  
  
"Jen?" Tai said. "But it can't be?" Tai stood up and looked at the figure running into the garden. It was dark, and she had her back towards him. "Hey what is the princess' name?" Tai quickly asked Scott. He was munching on crackers from the ball.  
"Um…I'm not sure. She has a friend named Jen though."  
Tai quickly ran down the stairs and into the ball. His parents saw him and rushed over to him. They were very angry, but all Tai could think of was finding Jen. Then he spotted her over at the punch table. He ran past his parents and straight to her.  
"Jen? Is that you?" He recognized the girl it was Jen.  
"How do you know my name sir?" She curtsied, but she did not recognize him.  
"It's me.. Tai."  
"Tai?" Jen's eyes widened. "You're a prince?" She was shocked. "You're Prince Taichi Kamiya? Oh dear." She was about to faint. Tai grabbed her and sat her down on the nearest chair.  
"Where's Sora? Is she here?' He questioned her.  
"But we thought you were just a commoner… I'm confused. Oh, Sora. Ya, she left. Out the balcony and into the gardens. But.."  
"I'll be right back." Tai rushed out to the balcony. He was about to jump the railing until his parents came and stopped him.  
"What on earth are you doing?" His father scolded. "Where were you?"  
"You left that poor girl all by herself. That is beyond rude Taichi. And you were acting so good all this week." His parents were upset.  
Tai suddenly jumped the railing and ran into the garden area. His parents stood on the balcony with their mouths wide opened at his behavior.  
  
Tai frantically ran trough the gardens looking for Sora. He was out of breath and about to give up when he saw a figure skipping stones across the pond in the center of the gardens. Tai walked up slowly to the figure. As he got closer the moon light illuminated the frame of a slender girl in a blue dress. As he was about to touch her shoulder, she turned around and grabbed his hand and threw him over her back. He landed with a thud on the pond's shore.  
He still looked at the creature before him. 'It was her' Tai said. 'No one could do that except Sora.'   
"Sora." he said cautiously as he stood up.  
"Yes, my name is Sora. What do you want?" She still didn't recognize him with the huge mass of brown hair. She studied his face for a time. "Do I know you?" She was confused the eyes were the same, but 'why would Tai be dressed like a prince?'  
"It's me." Tai said. He slowly took his hand and placed it on Sora's cheek.  
"Tai?" She said. She recognized his gentle touch. "Is that you?"  
"Ya, but are you … you?"  
Within seconds they were locked in a powerful embrase.  
"I missed you so much." He said as he kissed her. "I saw Jen and … wow. They did turn you into a lady." he chuckled as he pulled her away to look at her. She hit him on the arm and blushed.  
"I thought you were a servant or something. Not that it would have mattered but.." Sora was in disbelief.  
"Same here." He was so happy to be near her. 'She's a princess' he thought. This day couldn't be more perfect. "You look good in a dress.." he commented to break the silence.   
"I can't stand it!" She sighed and sat down on the grass. "So.." She trailed off. Tai sat next to her and took her hands in his.  
"I love you." Tai's heart skipped a beat as he sat next to her. She smiled up at him.  
"I love you too." She blushed.  
"Do you want to go inside and dance or something?" Tai asked. It was getting cold outside.  
"Sure." She commented. Tai got up and helped her to her feet.  
"You sure have a strong arm." He laughed as they walked arm and arm into the palace.  
"Thanks, oh and sorry about the throw. You never can be to careful." She started to laugh.  
  
As they walked into the ball, Tai's parents were about to begin yelling at him, until they saw the princess as his side. They were shocked, and so where Sora's parents. Their daughter was letting a boy touch her, let alone dance with her. The four bewildered parents just stood there as their children walked past them.  
"Hi mom, hi dad." Tai waved with his free arm.   
He then walked straight to the dance floor where he and Sora spent the rest of the night dancing together. 


End file.
